


Insert Meme Here

by kjelly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Swearing, Texting, Twitter, bfs/bffs dotae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjelly/pseuds/kjelly
Summary: @kdy42069: [triggered sound] DICKHEAD





	1. Chapter 1

**@kdy42069** : hyung

 **@TTaeyong** : doyoung

 **@TTaeyong** what the fuck since when do you have 420  & 69 in your @

 **@kdy42069** : ask mr @nayuta about it.

 **@kdy42069** : HE HACKED MY ACCOUNT FUCKIN HEADASS

 **@TTaeyong** : fucking

 **@kdy42069** : ok calm your hormonal instincts i need to say something important

 **@TTaeyong** : no i'm saying it's fucking not fuckin

 **@TTaeyong** : anyways what is it

 **@kdy42069** : ok show me where i fuckin asked

 **@kdy42069** : I BROKE MY PHONE

 **@kdy42069:** meaning that. in case you texted me. i can't reply

 **@TTaeyong** : dumb ass how did you even break it

 **@TTaeyong** : you're unbelievable

 **@kdy42069** : [triggered sound] DICKHEAD

 **@kdy42069** : my brother forgot my phone isn't waterproof & threw it in the fuckin water

 **@TTaeyong** : ok that's

 **@TTaeyong** : interesting

 **@kdy42069** : NO IT'S A WHOLE FUCKIN TRAGEDY

 **@TTaeyong** bitch I Know but we can still use dms to talk

 **@TTaeyong** : when we're not together i mean

 **@TTaeyong** : are we ever Not together

 **@kdy42069** : but you hate dms;(

 **@kdy42069** : & i don't have any memes here on my computer;(

 **@kdy42069** : ugh life hates me i hope i choke & fall off a cliff so no one can find my body

 **@kdy42069** : human bodies are weird anyway??? idk

 **@TTaeyong** : you. literally ranted about how interesting the human body is Yesterday

 **@kdy42069** : [angry spongebob that is about to explode] OK YOU KNOW WHAT

 **@TTaeyong** : did you really just describe a meme

 **@kdy42069** : yea

 **@kdy42069** : [triggered sound] DICKHEAD

 **@kdy42069** : told you i don't have any fuckin memes here

 **@TTaeyong** : you already used that dickhead thing

 **@TTaeyong** : dickhead

 **@kdy42069** : ok can you just. shut the fuck up


	2. Chapter 2

**@kdy42069** : um

**@kdy42069** : lee taeyong

**@TTaeyong** : that's my name

**@kdy42069** : can you call my mom & tell her to remember to buy my coconut ice cream???

**@TTaeyong** : kim dongyoung you're 21 whole years old and you still ask your mother to buy you ice cream

**@kdy42069** : DON'T CALL ME DONGYOUNG

**@TTaeyong** : THAT'S WHAT YOUR MOM WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BUY YOU ICE CREAM NAMED YOU

**@TTaeyong** : why would she have to buy it anyway can't you just. walk

**@kdy42069** : i mean like

**@kdy42069** : technically yea i can but she asked me if i wanted anything from the grocery store & you know that she forgets everything

**@kdy42069** : i doubt she even remembers who i am anymore

**@TTaeyong** : why can't you call her though

**@TTaeyong** : oh right

**@TTaeyong** : your phone BROKE

**@kdy42069** : you're such a fuckin inconsiderate bitch i hope you know that

**@TTaeyong** : ok give me a single reason why i should remind her

**@kdy42069** : uh i'm the best friend you've ever had in 22 years

**@TTaeyong** : true but it's not enough

**@TTaeyong** : will you share it with me

**@kdy42069** : yea that's pretty obvious??? taeyong we literally live together we only don't get to see each other when we're studying

**@kdy42069** : you'd probably steal it anyway

**@TTaeyong** : i know bitch i called her as soon as you asked me i was just teasing you <33

**@kdy42069** : i genuinely hope you choke & trip down the stairs <33

**@kdy42069** : also tell johnny i miss his pretty face

**@TTaeyong** : he said he wants you dead

**@kdy42069** : but he also wants to hang out with you before you die

**@kdy42069** : am i supposed to say thank you

**@TTaeyong** : "no you're supposed to shut the fuck up"

**@TTaeyong** : his words not mine

**@kdy42069** : WOW.. THE AMOUNT OF DISRESPECT......


	3. Chapter 3

**@TTaeyong** : mr kim

 **@TTaeyong** : Where Did You Go

 **@kdy42069** : mr lee!!!!!!!

 **@kdy42069** : i left a note on the table

 **@kdy42069** : i'm with kun

 **@kdy42069** : we're listening to exo

 **@kdy42069** : you should do that too FUCKIN EXO ANTI

 **@TTaeyong** : when have i ever been an exo anti we listened to ex'act together when it came out

 **@kdy42069** : SHUSH

 **@kdy42069** : YOU SAID IT WAS THE WORST ALBUM YOU'VE EVER HEARD

 **@TTaeyong** : I Literally Only Said I Didn't Like One Song.

 **@TTaeyong** : question

 **@TTaeyong** : why are we still using twitter when you already got your phone repaired?

 **@kdy42069** : uh??? because it's better than texting normally?????????

 **@kdy42069** : what kind of inhumane question

 **@TTaeyong** : i've wasted so much data on twitter

 **@kdy42069** : YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE JUST WASTING TIME TALKING WITH ME?????? FINE BITCH GO FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER BESTESTEST FRIEND

 **@TTaeyong** : I'VE LITERALLY NEVER SAID THAT SHUT THE FUCK UP JESUS CHRIST

 **@kdy42069** : YOU USED CAPS LOCK THE END IS NEAR

 **@TTaeyong** : kim dongyoung i'm gonna fucking throw you off a bridge i use it pretty often you just use it 7284 times more than i do

 **@kdy42069** : IT'S NOT MY FAULT CAPS LOCK IS SO FASCINATING..... BLAME WHOEVER INVENTED IT NOT ME

 **@TTaeyong** : stop listening to exo and drooling over kyungsoo and come here so i can tear your limbs apart

 **@kdy42069** : WHY ARE YOU SO VIOLENT

 **@kdy42069** : kun & i are eating pizza. something you have yet to achieve

 **@kdy42069** : does he eat pussy like that xD

 **@TTaeyong** : i genuinely hope you choke on that pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to show my true exo-l colors.. go listen to kokobop if you haven't <33

**Author's Note:**

> what. even is this  
> i'll try to update it every once in a while.. mayhap
> 
> insult me on twitter › **@nctbyuns**


End file.
